


Place your bets

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: The Jonin are out for drinks and earn more than they bargained for on a bet.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Place your bets

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 6 - Jonin
> 
> [Here's a video](https://youtu.be/DQ8IFj9H6vw) showing how Kakashi's trick is done.

Kakashi has probably had too much to drink. Probably. He knows himself well enough not to allow himself to get completely drunk and he has ways of burning through the booze fast enough to sober up relatively quickly, but he’s among friends, so he allows himself a little bit of an indulgence.

He’s feeling pleasantly warm in the back room of a small bar near the outskirts of the village. The rest of the Jonin teachers are around him making nice conversation and laughing it up with tales of their students back during their Genin team days. 

Eventually, the talk devolves into bar tricks. It’s usually at Gai’s suggestion, but this time Anko puts forward the challenge, betting that she can stack at least six sake cups on her forehead and then do a lap around the table. Kurenai sees her bet, offering her the rest of her takoyaki if she makes it. If she doesn’t, Kurenai will get to write ‘LOSER’ on her forehead with a pen.

There’s a strict rule of ‘no ninja tricks allowed’ when they get into challenges like these, it’s all skill and no jutsu, which is just as well. It makes things more fun. Especially when it results in Anko walking around the table like a newly born, but very drunk, baby deer. She still manages it though and she takes a bow as she sits back down and steals away the rest of Kurenai’s food.

“Alright, who’s next?” Anko asks around a mouthful. 

Kakashi in his happy haze, flicks out a two finger wave. “I’ll go.”

Beside him, Gai finally manages to catch up with things. “No fair, Rival, I wanted to go!” He sulks. The change that alcohol brings out in him is incredible. It seems to be the one thing that actually makes the Beast of the Hidden Leaf mellow out. He gets a bit dopey and slow on the uptake and it’s honestly the one of the cutest states Kakashi ever gets to see him in. 

He nearly says so, but remembers with a lurch that their relationship is still in it’s early official days and that the rest don’t know about it yet. Which is a pity. Gai looks very kissable with the pout he’s wearing.

“You can go next,” Anko offers. “What have you got for us, Kakashi?”

Kakashi reaches out toward a little holder on the table and shakes out ten toothpicks, arranging them in a star burst pattern. “I’m gonna make this ten point star into a five point star without touching any of the toothpicks.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Anko says with a nod. “I like Kurenai’s idea. Fail and you get ‘LOSER’ on your face. Win and,” she pauses to think for a moment before a devious smirk comes over her face. “Win and you give the cutest person in the room a kiss on the cheek,” she says with a wink. 

She must be drunk, Kakashi figures. And so must he, because he agrees to the conditions. He knows he’s going to win and well ... they were all going to find out about him and Gai sooner or later and besides, the urge to kiss him is really nagging at the back of his brain.

“Alright, here goes,” he grabs a straw from an earlier drink, carefully making sure that some liquid is still at the bottom and carefully plunks a drop in to the middle of the toothpick arrangement. Within a few moments, the toothpicks pull together to form a five pointed star.

“I’ll be damned,” Anko says. “Well, I’ll be taking my kiss now,” she laughs, knowing full well that Kakashi always finds a way out of things like this.

“You said the cutest person, right?” Kakashi says and Anko gives him a slow blink. “Okay.”

With a shrug, he leans over and plants a mask covered kiss on Gai’s cheek.

Gai, who is still fuzzy from the booze just blushes. “Oh, is it my turn already?”

He doesn’t get his answer because the room is suddenly filled with shrieks and, if Kakashi’s not mistaken, he sees a few hands exchanging money. 

“Sure, Gai. What’s your party trick?” he says with a grin as the chaos around him continues on. He uses the commotion to sneak his mask down for a proper kiss. Gai’s face is a dopey love-struck grin. Ah well, they were bound to find out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWORE to myself that I wouldn't write all of these in less than a half hour before bed and yet here we are ... unbeta'd, lemme know about any mistakes!
> 
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
